Links!
by NantanF227
Summary: [FOR GREGET ONLY]"Naruto, Itachi, Nagato. kutugaskan kalian...", Sebuah kehidupan yang penuh bahasa meme, dan Ke GREGETan tingkat dewa. Naruto, Itachi, dan Nagato menempuh hidup yang baru. "Anjritt, sapi, kampret!"/"Woi!berisik tolol!"/"maaf gan.." akankah mereka dapat jatuh cinta di cerita sederhana ini? Check this out!


**Oke,sadayana, Marhaban ya Ramadhan (Belum ya? *muka herp) sekalian semuanya...Para Mas ganteng dan Mbak cantik yang lagi baca.. kali ini Kin** **z-kun** **Kembali mem-publish fic Crossover ke2. Yang bisa dibilang CRACKsih... karena saya liat di FFn belum ada yang namanya Crossover Naruto – Aikatsu, jadi ya…** **…ya…** **saya buat -itung cari yang greget**

 **Kemungkinan jarang ada yang baca ni Fic soalnya ya...udahlah...**

 **Oke daripada nyocot silahkan agan-agan sekalian baca, cukup pelan-pelan. Kalo Buru-buru nyungsep lu** **:v**

 **Disclaimer Mashashi Kishimoto Feat Yoichi Kato**

 **Naruto – Aikatsu** **, Story by Kinz-kun Railfans**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Adventure/Romance**

 **Pair: -** **(Locked)**

 **Warning: GaJe, OOC, typo.**

 **Songfic: Nilailah Aku – Kangen Band.**

 **Main Chara:**

 **-Naruto Namikaze, Uchiha Itachi, Nagato Uzumaki** **. etc**

 **-Ran Shibuki, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Mizuki Kankaki, Todo Yurika, Otome, Sakura, etc**

 **Don't like? Back button is wait you...**

 _ **[07.33, Shinkansen Series JR700 'Railstar Hikari' passing to Tokyo]**_

"WUSS..", Pagi yang cerah di Kota Tokyo. Sebuah _Densha/_ Kereta listrik Shinkansen melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Stasiun Tokyo. Tentu saja Para penumpang harus siap-siap berkemas dikarenakan kecepatan kereta yang super cepat membuat datang ke tempat tujuan semakin cepat.

Di dalam Gerbong 5 Tampak 3 Orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut sedang bersiap-siap mengemasi barang-barang bawaan mereka. Si Pirang dan Si Raven sedang bersiap siap mengemasi barang-barang bawaan sementara si Merah maroon malah asik molor.

"Oi, bangun oi!", Ucap Si Raven –Itachi sambil mengguncangkan pundak si Merah maroon –Nagato.

"Iya, lagian ini udah mau masuk tokyo.", Lanjut si Pirang –Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa Tas dari Bagasi Kabin.

' _Para penumpang Shinkansen 700 Hikari Super Express...sebentar lagi Kereta akan segera berhenti di stasiun akhir, Stasiun Tokyo. Dimohon para penumpang untuk segera bersiap-siap. Jika ada barang bawaan yang terttinggal bukan tanggung jawab pihak JR West'_

JR : Japan Railway

'Kalo..diberitahuinya sekarang sama aja boong!', batin Naruto.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap. Tidak ada yang tertinggal?", Tanya Itachi.

"Mmm..mungkin tidak.", Jawab Nagato spontan.

"Oke, ayo!", Ajak Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju Bordes Gerbong dimana ia berdiri di pintu gerbong dengan tujuan agar ia bisa keluar lebih dulu (True Story).

"Eh, bentar..gw mau ke toilet dulu udah gak tahan nih..", Ucap Nagato langsung kebelet BAK.

"Salah lu sendiri pake tidur melulu.", Dengus Naruto.

-SKYPE *Eh salah SKIP –

Mereka sudah berada di Stasiun Tokyo. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu melanjutkanya ke sebuah tempat bernama Starlight Academy. Yah..setidaknya itulah yang mereka tahu.

Perjalanan menuju Starlight Academy menempuh waktu 15 Menit menggunakan Kereta Metro 'Tozai Lines'. Sebelum mereka pergi dari stasiun Fugakawa Naruto sempat memotret KRL TM 05N Di jalur Tozai Nishi-Funabashi (T-15). Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan Jalan kaki (Lebih tepatnya Lari, soalnya dikejar anjing sebelah), Setelah itu mereka menaiki Taksi menuju Starlight dengan biaya gocek 200 Yen.

"Jadi ini ya, Starlight Academy.", Ucap Itachi sambil merentangkan Tanganya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Yeah, bahkan aku baru tahu.", Lanjut Naruto.

Mereka tepat berada di depan gedung megah ya, bisa dibilang SMU. Mereka berasal dari KHS (Konoha High school) dikarenakan mereka adalah 'Intel' mereka dipanggil menuju Starlight Academy dikarenakan Mereka mendapatkan Surat Teror yang mengancam member Aikatsu. Jadi mereka diperintah untuk mengungkap siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

"Kalian Tahu'kan mengapa kalian dipanggil kesini?", Tanya Seorang manager Starlight Academy, Tsunade Senju.

"Yeah, kami tahu.", Jawab Naruto.

Mereka saat ini berada di Ruangan Manager Aikatsu. Untuk Konsultasi bersama dengan Manager (Kalo di Setup Program Komputer biasa disebut End User license Aggrement).

"Jadi mulai sekarang kalian bertiga menjadi Murid di Stralight Academy. Walu sebenarnya kalian bertiga adlah satu-satunya murid lelaki di Sekolah ini, tapi itu tak masalah. Ok, kalian ingin memilik jurusan apa?", Tanya Manager Tersebut.

"Hmm..Aku Modelling 3D dan Musik.", Jawab Naruto.

"Musik dan programing", Itachi.

"Musik dan Teknik", Nagato.

"Ok, kalian memiliki jurusan yang sama yaitu musik, jadi aku akan menempatkan Kalian di Kelas Ekstrakulikuler yang sama yaitu X-B 1 kelas dengan Trio member Aikatsu : Ran, Ichigo, dan Aoi".

"Hm baiklah, kami mengerti", Jawab Itachi Antusias. (*Padahal Kagak ngerti yang sual Trio member itu.)

"Baiklah ini Seragam Kalian", Ucap Manager yang langsung memberikan Seragam Starlight Academy Yang dikhususkan untuk murid Laki-laki.

============HUMOR SCENE/MEME=============

"Ini kamar kalian", Ucap seorang pelayan sambil membukakan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Jadi Kami diberi Kamar Khusus ya?" (*Terus lu mau tidur di Kamar Mayit?)

"Ya, aku permisi dulu", Pelayan tersebut berjalan lrngak-lengok pergi.

Naruto langsung menaruh ranselnya di karpet Kamar itu, Itachi langsung 'Bruk' di Kasur, sedangkan Nagato langsung Gondol Kamar Mandi. "Eh, -Chi gini ya? Keuntungan kamar khusus?", Tanya Naruto menyalakan TV sampe keluar asepnya. Keuntungan Kamar khusus adalah adanya TV dikamar, tidak seperti Kamar untuk Murid Perempuan yang tidak terdapat TV. (*Enak, dong bisa nonton Piala Euro)

"Yah..Terbatas kalo Dapet ginian"

Oi, juga Author mau ngomong nih gan.. tuh sekolah 'kan luas tentunya, tuh tempat punya penginapan sendiri. Disini Naruto, Itachi, dan Nagato tidurnya bebarengan tapi nya kamar dia jauh, kagak di Jadi satu di penginapan melainkan berbeda tempat yaitu di Belakang penginapan itu sendiri.

Warjiir...Greget tuh…susah dong kali WC…. . *Yao Ming Face

-Malam Harinya-

"Chi-, geser dikit dong..", Ucap Nagato desak-desakan di sebuah kasur. Ya, 1 Kasur 3 Orang. Manalagi kasurnya sempit tuh.

"Haah, lu yang bikin sempit tahu.", Jawab Itachi.

"Anjiir..koq sempit banget sih..", Ucap Naruto agak Frustasi

'Bruut..'

"Anjir lu Pake Kentut lagi!", Marah Itachi.

"Bau Njiir...", Naruto selungkupan Selimut.

"Hehehe, gimana?"

"Bangsat LU!"

"Oi Geser dong..."

"Anjrit! Lu Tong!"

"Koq Gue?"

Naruto yang malas mendengar ocehan langsung Jengah dan berdiri dari Kasur.

"Eh, Nar- mau kemana lu?", Tanya Nagato.

"Udah mending Gue ke WC aja deng."

"Gua ikut!", Ucap Nagato.

"Ngapain?"

"Biasa nongkrong juga cari WiFi."

"Gua Juga!", Itachi.

"Terus, yang jaga ni kamar siapa?"

"Kagak ada."

"Dafuq lu *Yao ming Face ", Dengus Naruto

Mereka Bertiga langsung keluar kamar dan segera pergi menuju WC Deket Aula, tapi ya… kunci pintu dulu dong. (Tau 'kan alasanya?)

Naruto,dkk menuju ke Kamar Mandi

 **-TONIGHT-**

Naruto, Itachi, dan Nagato sedang duduk-duduk Pos Penjagaan bersama seorang Satpam –Hidan, dan Cleaning Serpis –Sasori, dan Deidara.

"Oi, gan.. disini emanknya ada WiFi ngak?"

"Ada kalo ngak salah", Jawab Hidan sambil SMSan.

"Pake Password?", Tanya Itachi.

"Ngg… Kagak sih…", Jawab Sasori.

"Oke, mari kita Coba!", Seru Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Laptop High PC nya dengan Spek sebagai berikut:

-Intel iCore i5

-VGA NVIDIA Ge Force 840M

-Ram 4Gb

-HDD 1 Tera Byte.

Wanjirr…ini'kan Spek Laptopnya Author.

(Reader: Huu!sombong lu mentang-mentang spek laptop lu tinggi! *Dilempar Bulldozer)

A:Oi, lanjut oi!

"Wanjirr! Express banget gan….!", Seru Naruto girang, wong WiFi nya Cepet kagak lelet.

"Oh, iya juga gan….", Lanjut Itachi.

"Siip!dah!", Lanjut Nagato juga.

Mereka langsung asyik-asyikan Bermain WiFi

 **-SKIP JAM 05.00-**

"Oi, Naruto balik ke kamar yuk!", Ajak Itachi.

"Ngh okelah!", Balas Naruto ngerapihin Laptopnya dan Langsung jalan ke Kamarnya asambil nenteng laptopnya.

"Eh, Ngomong-ngomong gan, kita nanti kalo dapet makanan katanya ga perlu ke Kantin.", Ucap Nagato.

"Oh, Baguslah!", Jawab Itachi berapi-api (*Need medic!)

===========================ROMANCE SCENE=============================

 _-Scene Romansa-_

Naruto yang telat ke Kamar mandi langsung bad. Mau gimana lagi gan orang Nagato langsung nyabet Kamar mandi yang ada dikamar, Itachi nyabet Kamar mandi OB. Terpaksa deh, Naruto harus pake Kamar mandi yang deket Penginapan Wanita, walau jauh tapi bagus tuh kamar mandi.

Naruto langsung bergegas dengan penampilan Handuk digantung di leher, baju di pundak, bawa gayung yang isinya sabun sama sikat gigi.(Udah mirip anak kost kagak?)

Setelah ia keluar kamar, Naruto langsung mencari-cari suatu benda yang namanya 'Kamar Mandi' di Starlight.

Setelah 20 Menit (Kelamaan gan… 5 Menit aja gan)

'BRUK'

"Eii!"

"Eh, G-Gomene", Ucap Orang itu, lebih tepatnya wanita itu.

"Errgg..", Naruto masih merintih memegangi pundaknya, ia mencoba untuk membuka mata ia mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang tak sengaja menabraknya tersebut.

"I…iya", Ucap Naruto dan JRENGG ia buka matanya, melihatkan Safir sebiru laut tersebut dan melihat sesosok tadi.

Seorang wanita bersurai Pirang yang hampir sama seperti Dirinya namun lebih terang dengan Rambut yang diikal satu di belakang sedang tertunduk bersalah pada Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku"

Naruto langsung menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamar mandi ada di mana?", Tanya Naruto.

"I-itu kau harus belok kiri da nada tangga disana, k-kau setelah itu menemukan kamar mandi di samping tangga.", Ucap wanita itu masih malu-malu.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih!", Ucap Naruto semangat dan Melambaikan tangan sambil berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi yang ditunjukan.

Sementara Itu…..

"Di-dia", Ucap Gadis berambut Biru tersebut sambil menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari.

" _Tampan sekali"_ Batin Gadis tersebut, dengan wajah yang memiliki rona merah. Di jam tangan gadis tersebut terlihat namanya

-Ichigo Hoshimiya

Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi OB sambil dengan penampilan sama seperti Naruto. Putra Sulung Uchiha yang memiliki satu adik itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang terpisah darikamar wanita. Dengan Baju kaos Hitam yang dibelakangnya berlogo khas keluarga besarnya dengan gambar kipas dengan warna merah-putih.

Ia melihat seorang Wanita bersurai Raven yang hampir sama seperti Adikya, Sasuke namun lebih terang sedang membawa tumpukan Buku, entah mukan senseinya sedang menyuruhnya.

"IEE!", Karena Wanita itu agak ceroboh, ia tersandung sebuah batu dan akhirnya ia hamper jatuh, dan juga karena buku-buku itu sangat berat buku itu langsung bergoyang kesana-kemari dan tentu saja akan jatuh. Itachi langsung berlari menangkap Buku itu agar tidak jatuh dan berserakan ditanah.

"DASH!", Tanpa Wanita itu sadari Kenapa tidak ada suara buku yang terjatuh. Ternyata ada orang bersurai Raven sedang menangkap buku itu.

"Doumo A-arigato Gozaimashita", Ucap Wanita tersebut

"Hn", Balas Itachi dan langsung melanjutkan berjalan.

"H-HIE?", Wanita Itu –Aoi cengo.

"Tu-tunggu gambar kipas itu, berarti ia dari Klan Uchiha", Lanjutnya sambil melihat Kaos Itachi.

Nagato baru keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ia belum menggunakan baju seragamnya, karena itulah tak ada yang tahu ia murid Starlight.

"Huah, mending gua cari WiFi", Mata Violet Nagato (Disini Author buat mata Nagato seperti Mata Kushina) langsung tertuju pada tempat yang tadi malam ia temui bersama teman-temanya.

Disaat Nagato berjalan melewati sebuah Taman, ia menemui seorang wanita sedang duduk manis di Sebuah Bangku. Karena malas ia mendekati Wanita itu, sambil berjalan tentunya.

"Kau Siapa?"

'DEGG', Karena baru pertama kali Wanita yang menyapanya duluan. Ia jadi agak Ragu

"A-apakah Anda memanggil saya?"

"Tentu saja, terus siapa lagi"

"Oh, Nama Saya Uzumaki Nagato"

"Oh, aku Ran Shibuki, Yoroshiku"

"Oh, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Biasa, melihat kupu-kupu yang selalu berterbangan di Bunga-bunga ini, mereka sangat indah"

Nagato hanya bergumam dan tersenyum Miring "Oh, kalu begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Nagato melambaikan tangan menuju Lokasi WiFi.

Ran hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum 'Cowok yang Baik'.

================================STORY LINE================================

Waktu Naruto, Nagato, dan Itachi sedang nganggur di Kamar mereka.

"Oi, Naruto mendingan kita berangkatnya pagai-pagi aja biar langsung lapor ke Kepala Sekolah.", Ucap Itachi sambil main PSPnya.

"Iya juga yah, lagian'kan biar bisa Lebih seger.", Lanjut Nagato nonton TV.

"Hmm okelah, ayo cepat ganti baju Kalian", Ucap Naruto langsung berganti baju.

Naruto, Itachi, dan Nagato langsung pergi Ke Sekolah, tepatnya di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, mereka kagak kebayang-bayang kejadian tadi.

"Gini-gini kalo pagi-pagi Seger ya gan"

"Sip dah"

"Hn"

Mereka menaiki Tangga menuju ke Ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di Lantai 2 Sekolahnya.

"Huah, seger banget gan"

"Yo"

"Sip"

Mereka mengetok Pintu Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Masuk!"

Naruto, Nagato, dan Itachi langsung masuk ke Ruang KS.

Mereka konsul dulu pada kepala sekolah.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Oh, kalian bertiga yang murid Intel itu ya?, baiklah aku akan menaruh Kalian di Kelas Khusus karena kalian bertiga adalah satu-satunya murid Laki-laki disini.", Ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baik!", Ucap mereka bertiga membungkukan badan.

Kepala sekolah itu langsung memanggil Seorang Lelaki berumur 47-an bersurai Karamel dan Brewokan pula. Yang tampangnya Mirip Natsuhiko Taki dari Eyeshield 21.

Kita panggil saja ia Mr Jones *Eh, salah Mr. Jhonny.

"Anoo Jhonny, tolong antarkan Tiga anak ini ke Kelas Khusus.", Pinta sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh, Baiklah haha ikut aku!", Ajak dengan sifat Anti Mainstream-nya.

Ketiga anak itu hanya mengikutinya saja

-Saat mereka melewati Aula yang suangat Luas.-

[Link Foto:

. /_cb20121016150317/aikatsu/images/thumb/1/1e/Aikatsu_starlight_ /500px-Aikatsu_starlight_ ]

Mereka bertiga hanya Tola-toleh ke sembarang Arah.

" _Anjir ni Sekolah apa Istana?"_ , Batin Naruto.

" _Yeah, Buat kepala Sekolahnya, YOU DA REAL MVP!"_ , Itachi.

" _Hominahominahominahominahomina"_ , Nagato. *Seketika itulah Squidward dan Squillien datang.

Mereka langsung menghentikan Langkah mereka di Depan sebuah Kelas dilantai 3 Ya, bisa dibilang dekat Toilet, dan Kelas itu sepi/kosong hanya kursi-kursi yang berbaris Kelas itu hanya digunakan untuk Pengumuman atau Sebagainya.

Pada saat Mereka diberi Pelajaran, Mereka bisa dibilang hanya diberi 'SEBATAS' Soal yang harus Dikerjakan. Itupun Dengan mudah jika oleh Mereka Bertiga.

Karena Bosan Mereka lebih memilih Ke Atas Atap Sekolah dan memakan Bekal Mereka.

"Eh, Gua Bawa Bento lu bawa apaan, Naruto?", Tanya Itachi.

"Ah, Biasanya Aja Ramen Habanero Super Pedas buatan Emak Gua!, Kalo lu Apaan?"

"Kalo Gue Mah Ramen Biasa.", Jawab Nagato.

Mereka hanya liat sekitar Dari Atas atap sekolah Staright.

"Eh, gini-gini kita Murid Laki-laki koq gak ketahuan ya?", Tanya Naruto.

"Iye ya daripada Heboh", Nagato.

"Hn gini Lebih enak", Itachi.

Mereka Hanya Liat Pemandangan Kota dari Atas, Dan Tanpa Para Siswi Starlight sadari bahwa ada 3 Siswa Diatas.

MANEGER'S ROOM.

"Ano..Kalian Aoi, Ichigo, Ran, Yurika, Otome, Sakura, Mizuki, Kade mulai sekarang kalian tak perlu takut di terror lagi karena aku telah memanggil tiga Orang Bodyguard, oke aku akan memanggilnya", Ucap Manager sambil hendak melihat Pintu

"KAMI DISINI!", Ucap Tiga orang laki-laki menggunakan Kemeja Putih dilapisi Cardigan Biru, dan juga celana panjang biru didepan Pintu.

"Lapor sensei, kami telah melaksanakan tugas sekolah kami!", Ucap Itachi sambil membungkuk diikuti oleh ke 2 temanya.

"Haik!"

====Disisi Lain====

"Bu-bukanya ia….

Orang yang….

Tadi kita temui"

"Hei, Ichigo kenapa kamu senyum-seyum sendiri?", Tanya Sakura

"Kamu juga Aoi?", Tanya Mizuki

"Ran?", Yurika juga Bertanya

"Eh, ti-tidak kok tidak ada apa-apa, ya 'kan Aoi?", Jawab Ichigo terbata-bata

"I-iya benar'ksn Ran?"

"Eh, iya"

"Heee, benarkah?", Sakura mulai menggoda.

"Eihh, kau ini!", Kesal Ichigo menggelembungkan Pipinya

===========Back to NaruItaNaga==========

"Kalian, Naruto, Itachi, Nagato besok, Aikatsu akan Ada kunjungan Ke Pantai Osaka, Jadi aku mohon agar kalian bisa menjaga Mereka", Perintah Sensei tersebut.

"Haik!"

"Dan juga jangan terlalu berlebih"

"Haik!, kalo soal itu kami bisa atur."

"Baiklah, Bubar!", Manager itu menyelesaikan perintahnya pada 3 Bodyguard kece ini.

"Haik!", Ucap mereka ber3 serempak

Setelah Manager itu melenggang pergi.

"Anjrit, gimana nih gw kagak punya pengalaman ke pantai bawa cewe gan", Bisik Naruto.

"Gw juga gan", Itachi.

"Hah, terima ajalah gan", Nagato sweatdrop.

"Okelah, ayo!", Ucap Naruto ngelambaiin Tanganyapada 2 Sahabatnya.

Sebelum mereka berbalik Naruto, Itachi, dan Nagato tersenyum pada Orang yang mereka temui Masing-masing sementara yang ditatap hanya Blushing.

"Kami pergi permisi Dulu", Ucap Mereka ber3 serempak dengan menghadap kebelakang.

Sementara 3 wanita itu…

Ichigo, Aoi, dan Ran hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum miring melihat 3 pemuda yang berjalan menjauh. Mereka hanya bisa membatin

"Kami-sama…tampan sekali….."

 **Bersambung…**

 **Pojok Ruang Author.**

 **Kinz-kun: Oke semuanya yang telah baca nih Pic (Lu kira gambar?), ah udahlah.**

 **Jua aslinya mau pair : NaruAo, ItaIchi, dan NagaRan, tapi gw ubah jadi NaruIchi, ItaAo, dan NagaRan. Itung-itung cari yang Normal**

 **Juga nih Fic hasil karya sendiri gan… jadi gw bukan Stealer 'inget!'**

 **Nih pic greget soalnya gw dibantu ama Maddog, Dibayarin kuotanya sama si Amin Richman, dan Pola di bagusin sama si Chuck Norris, gw jadi Herp nya.**

 **Oke, Di chap 2, mungkin akan terjadi beberapa Flashback. (Entahlah)**

 **Remind to RnR?**

 **\- KINZ-KUN OFFLINE.**


End file.
